Home is Where the Heart is
by islashlove
Summary: Tramp has a decision to make, whether to return to his old home and life out on the streets or to choose the new one that is being offered him to stay with Lady and the Dears.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belong to Lady and the Tramp **

**Warning: None **

**Beta: Yes, thank you, jerseybelle **

**Author's notes: This chapter of this story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite on Facebook. **

**Stories Notes: Tramp has a decision to make, whether to return to his old home and life out on the streets or to choose the new one that is being offered him to stay with Lady and the Dears. **

**Home is Where the Heart is: By islashlove **

**Chapter 1: Home **

Tramp sat in the back yard of the Dear's house looking out of the open gate at the streets which he had called home for a long time. Tramp felt trapped. He could just walk out of that gate and disappear into the city or he could turn his life around, become a house pet and finally admit he had found a home.

A home…that was something Tramp has always been looking for, a place where he felt welcomed and safe; a place where he belonged. He sat there weighing up the good from the bad of the two places.

Out on the streets he was king. He could help his friends and try to keep them safe. Out there, he was free and answered to nobody. But also out there, were a lot of dangers. There was the dog catcher, the risk of being hit by a car or picking up bait someone had put out. There were also days without eating and the fact that there was no shelter and you ended up sleeping in the rain.

Whereas, if he chose to stay with Lady and her family he would have food every day, he would be safe and have a warm bed to sleep in. He could still see his friends, just not as much as he used to and he would have to answer to the Dears. He would also lose his freedom when they put a collar around his neck.

Could Tramp really see himself as a house pet? Did the Dears really want some mongrel like him around their baby and Lady?

Feeling that he was being watched, Tramp looked over to the back door and there watching him, was Lady. Tramp felt his small heart jump and it just gave him another reason to stay; he needed to stay for Lady.

"What are you doing?" Lady asked as she sat down beside him.

"Thinking," Tramp answered her honestly.

"Thinking? About what?"

"About…where I belong."

"Oh. Were you thinking about leaving and going back out there to live?"

"Yes, I was thinking about that and the reasons to stay here. Out there, well…it had been my home for so long and…"

"And you feel that you belong there."

"Yes, but…since meeting you, I feel…I feel like, I don't know, I'm not sure where I belong anymore. Do I belong here with you or out there with my friends? I really don't know where my home is anymore."

"Why not stay here with me for a little while and see if you like it?"

"What about the Dears?"

"What about them? You saved their baby's life. They are very grateful to you for that."

"I know, but they won't want a…mongrel in their home."

"I don't know about that, but they did save you from the pound and…"

Just then John Dear appeared at the back door.

"Well boy," John Dear said as he walked up to where the two dogs were sitting. "It's now up to you whether or not you want to be part of this home, Tramp," John Dear said as he bent down and gave Tramp a pat on the head. "Well boy, you staying with us or going back out there?"

Tramp wasn't too sure what to do. At first he ran around and then he headed towards the back gate, stopping just inside it. Tramp looked out to the world he once knew and took in the sights, sounds and smells, but what had once felt like home to him now felt strange and unfamiliar.

Turning back, Tramp could see that Mrs. Dear had joined them and she was holding the baby. Tramp felt pride swelling up inside of him. This was his family now. The Dears didn't care where he was from or what his background was, they cared for him anyway and Lady loved him, for him.

Running back to Lady, Tramp gave her a quick lick and then jumped up on Mr. Dear's legs, giving a small, but friendly bark. Bending down, Mr. Dear gave him another pat.

"Looks like you have made your decision. So here you are boy, this is for you."

Tramp stood still as John Dear put a collar around his neck.

"Well Tramp, it looks like you have a home now," Lady said as she nuzzled him.

"Yes, I finally have a home and people who love me!"

**The End **

**Thank you for reading my story**


End file.
